Transformers Fanfiction WIP Chapter: The Bridge
by Raven-of-Moraea
Summary: The humans and the Transformers aren't alone in the universe. What happens when allies from yet ANOTHER world come to the human's aid as creatures and beings from this new planet run amok amongst Earth's inhabitants after accidentally being brought about?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a scene i'm working on for a Bayformers fanfiction i'm currently doing. I don't know if i'll post the actual fanfiction on here, though. It depends, really. ^^' For now, this IS yet another Optimus/OC story, and probably one of the more wierd ones y'all may have read. All of the characters, aside from the Transformers and other characters from the movie, of course, belong to me, and you can probably see them in my dA gallery. Phantom especially. Flamers will be ignored, and this is just a silly fanfiction, it's for fun, so ENJOY! Or not, it;s up to you. This scene's a WIP, which is why the ending ends the way it does, so I apologize for that. **

* * *

An intense, searing pain shot through and up Phantom's side in an instant, yet the werewolf made little sound as she was thrown to the pavement roughly not a moment after. Her head fell through the air as she hit the ground, not landing on the same surface as the rest of her body. She opened her eyes slightly, catching a fine glimpse of just how high up she was on that icy bridge. It wasn't a comforting sight. She heard a growl above her and looked up quickly, just in time to see Starscream's servo swing down, towards her. She closed her eyes and let out a brief pained, and somewhat angered yell, as the Seeker swatted her off of the edge, like a human would to an insect. Which is exactly how the Decepticon saw her, or anyone else for that matter.

_"Enjoy your swim, maggot!"_

All Phantom could do was stare as the frozen river below visually began to come closer and closer as she plummeted. Furrowing her brows a bit, she closed her eyes as she simply accepted what might be her fate, and felt grateful that no one else had been harmed during this incident. That was, until she heard a loud noise and an angry yell from above, followed shortly by the blast from a large cannon or gun, no doubt a Cybertronian weapon.

Opening her eyes instantly, she twisted her body so she could turn and look up for the source of the noises. Instantly, her golden eyes locked with wide, brilliant blue optics, which were closing in on her quickly. Her own eyes widened as well as she cried out in alarm and fear for the mech's life, "Optimus!"

Quickly, the Prime reached out a servo and grabbed her, twisting through the air as he brought her to his chest in a protective way, his voice ringing through the icy air briefly. "Hang on!" he braced himself for the impact, letting out a yell before his massive form crashed through the thick ice below, the two disappearing under the freezing water beneath.

* * *

At the edge of the forest, a young doe cautiously made her way out from the trees and over to the river's edge, pawing at a bit of ice with a hoof to move it aside as she began to take her drink. Spreading her front legs a bit to make the simple task a bit more comfortable and easy, she perked her ears in different directions as she eagerly drank, alert of anything in the surrounding woods.

Before the doe, the ice in the river cracked and began to shift from underneath, making the deer's ears shoot forward as she fixed her gaze on the spot, muscles now locked in place as she froze.

The ice seemed to settle for a few seconds before a massive, robotic hand burst through, making the frightened doe scatter and leap back into the forest.

With a tired, somewhat weakened groan, Optimus pulled himself onto the snowy bank, Phantom still in his other servo, looking limp and not even awake. Cold water spilled from every free cranny and crevice in the Autobot's intricate form, making him shudder briefly from the sensation. Quickly, he placed Phantom on the ground and looked her over, somewhat frantically. "Phantom? Phantom." He quickly began to try and calm himself, however. As a leader, he had to try and retain some control over his emotions in a situation such as this. He had had many vorns of practice with such, and it could only have helped him so much when such times arose.

The werewolf seemed to be already awake, for she opened her eyes, if only slightly, and looked up at him weakly, looking somewhat disoriented.

Optimus gave a soft sigh of relief, then glanced over her once more. Her side had a deep puncture wound, which was currently leaking out fresh blood onto the snow beneath her, slowly beginning to turn it red. "You are injured." he said to himself really, furrowing his mechanical brows briefly, obviously seeming concerned. He glanced to the side, trying to figure out what to do. Surely the others would be looking for them by now, but he didn't know if he could contact anyone in such territory. Still, he decided to try. Placing two fingers to the side of his helmet, he tried to contact Ratchet, hoping the Medical Officer would respond. "Ratchet, do you read me?"

_"Optimus! Thank Primus…" _Ratchet's voice crackled through Optimus' transmitter almost instantly. The signal wasn't great, but it was clear enough. _"Are you alright?"_

"I am fine, old friend, but I cannot say the same for Phantom I'm afraid. Where are you all?" the Autobot leader asked calmly, glancing at Phantom again to make sure.

_"We are about three miles from your current location. We will be there as quickly as possible, Prime. How serious are Phantom's injuries?"_

"She has a deep incision on her right side. She's losing much blood, and she's already lost quite a bit already. We need to get her back quickly." His voice was calm, but Ratchet could tell he was obviously distressed.

_"…We'll be there soon, Optimus. Don't worry."_

"Alright, old friend. Over and out." he said, removing his servo from his helmet and looking at Phantom again. Reaching out a servo, he gently gave the thick, wet fur on her neck a gentle stroke. He paused in the process briefly, however, and furrowed his mechanical brows once more. She was freezing up rather quickly. This concerned the bot greatly. Sitting on the ground, he gently moved one of his servos into the snow and underneath Phantom, gently lifting her up and bringing her closer to himself, hoping to share some of his warmth. The snow melted rather quickly on his armor, which eased him somewhat, but not greatly, though he was happy she was no longer on the frozen ground.

Through soft breaths, Phantom glanced up at him with her eyes and said, "Optimus…you don't have to do this. I'll be alright, and I don't want my blood spilling out all over your armor."

"I could care less about the armor at the moment, Phantom." the great mech blinked and tilted his head slightly. "I am concerned for you as of now."

With a soft sigh, Phantom closed her eyes, but continued to talk. "You did not have to do that for me. Not that I am not grateful, I just…don't think my life is worth as much as yours. Not to this world, at least. You could have been harmed as well."

"I am aware of the dangers I put myself at risk for, Phantom, but you are talking nonsense. You are just as important to this world as I am, and to everyone else." he blinked once more. "And I had to do it, Phantom. And not because I was merely returning the favor. The ice was too thick. Even for you. If I had not done something…" he didn't finish, knowing she would understand what he meant. There was also another reason he was not mentioning at the moment for saving her, but he hoped that it would be revealed to her soon enough.

Phantom sighed softly once more, looking a bit weaker, but still conscious and able to speak. "I…I cannot argue with you, I'm afraid. Not that I do not want to, I'm just…" she cringed briefly, shifting a bit to try and get in a less painful position, as well as trying to keep some more blood from running off and onto his arm. A fresh jolt of pain shot through her body, however, making her let out a painful grunt in response and breathe a bit more rapidly.

Quickly, but gently, Optimus placed his other servo over her, urging her to stop moving. "Easy." his voice was soft and caring. "Try not to move so much. Rest now."

With a long sigh through her nose, Phantom complied and relaxed on her side once more. Her expression had become visibly sadder as well, and she stared ahead wearily as her golden eyes seemed to glimmer a bit. She did not weep, however.

Optimus admitted to himself, it hurt his spark immensely to see her like this. He didn't sense she was particularly afraid of dying, but was saddened by the very thought, it seemed. Not knowing much of what he could do for her, he gently began to stroke her neck once more with two fingers. "It's alright. The others will be here soon."

She didn't respond to him, but closed her eyes with a soft, seemingly comforted growl, as if enjoying the stroking. Her tail gave a limp, but half-hearted flick as well, making the Autobot smile, but only briefly. Gently, snowflakes fell from the bright grey sky, beginning to rest gently on the both of them, though melting quickly after.

Emitting a soft, but long whine from her throat, Phantom began to breathe through her mouth again as she felt her energy and life begin to drain from her more quickly. Her head was starting to feel light as well, and her vision began to blur and brighten. She let out another pained grunt as another excruciating jab shot through her side.

"Phantom…?" she heard Optimus say, but his voice seemed to echo somewhat in her ears.

"O-Optimus…" Phantom managed to say, her voice weaker. "There's…something I…think I should t-tell you…"

"Phantom?" he was listening to her, but her poor state was beginning to make him more concerned for her well-being. His voice had turned more stern and rapid as well, but not in an angered way. "Phantom, stay with me."

Phantom opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't even manage the three words that she had finally received the sudden burst of courage she needed to say. Instead, she let out a long sigh and relaxed completely, her eyes darkening with every passing second. Optimus' massive silhouette and concerned, bright blue optics were the last things she remembered seeing as she slipped into darkness. His stern, almost panicked, though not quite, voice echoed through her mind before she lost consciousness completely as well.

_"Phantom!"_

* * *

A sharp, but small pinch in her right haunch awoke Phantom from what seemed to be a very deep sleep, followed by some soft sheets being pulled back over her body. A needle, she knew almost instantly, had been the cause of the pinch. Her side ached horribly, and with each small throb she began to remember the events that had occurred before she had fallen into her deep state of what she now knew to be unconsciousness, and not indeed sleep. She didn't open her eyes yet, for she felt too tired to do so. Many knew of and have experienced the feeling, of waking up and wanting to go back to sleep almost immediately after. However, part of herself didn't want to slip back into her peaceful slumber, and thus did not allow her to even attempt so. Still, she kept her eyes closed for the time being, letting out a soft, but long moan, mainly out of drowsiness than pain. As she moaned, however, the itch she just realized was in her throat grew, forcing her to cough a few times horribly. She shifted a bit on the comfortable bed she had been laid on, lazily using a paw to pull the covers up and over her head, resisting the urge to moan again.

Soft, but heavy footsteps began to make their way over to where she was, stopping before her bedside. All became silent for at least thirty seconds before the covers were gently pulled back again so her shoulders and everything above were visible.

Phantom opened her eyes a bit and looked up, instantly spotting Ratchet, who was smiling down at her in a calm, soft way. Almost smirking, as if amused by her previous action somewhat.

"Welcome back." he offered with a polite nod.

Blinking once with a polite nod of her own, she asked drowsily before coughing a little once more, "How long was I out?"

"About five days, almost." he replied with a few nods, placing his servos behind his back and shifting his weight to one leg. "Luckily, canines recover quickly. No offense implied, of course."

"Five days?" the news wasn't exactly what she had anticipated. Her injuries seemed to have been more serious than she had previously thought. Not to mention, she must have gotten a bit sick from the cold she had been exposed to. Shaking her head, she looked at Ratchet again, now asking the more important question that was plaguing her conscience. "How is everyone else?"

"Relieved, once they hear you are awake. You scared quite a few of us, dear one. When I first saw you, I wasn't sure what to think."

"Well, I cannot apologize enough for doing so, Ratchet." she replied, coughing again, her voice full of sincerity and a bit of guilt. She cleared her throat once hard to keep from going into a fit as she spoke again. "I AM sorry for the worry I caused."

Ratchet blinked and nodded once. "The important thing is you're back and well, and out of the Decepticon's hands. Between Desheree and Optimus, I'm not sure which one of them was the more distressed when you were taken. I have not seen him like that for many vorns, I admit."

Phantom couldn't help but ponder about that, but tried her best not to get her hopes up. Brushing the thoughts away, she asked, "How is he, by the way? Optimus. As strong as he is, I doubt that fall from the bridge did him any good."

Ratchet nodded once more. "He is fine. Luckily, I only had to do a few minor repairs."

Phantom sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "It's my fault." she said softly, placing a paw to her temple and rubbing it.

"Now, now," Ratchet began in a firm tone, his expression serious. "There will be none of that. Neither of you is to blame for what happened and I'm certain that you're aware of such." he moved his servos to his hips briefly. "Now, I am about to make a call. Are you asleep or are you awake at the moment?"

Raising a brow briefly, the werewolf offered the mech a confused look. "What?" after a few more seconds, she finally understood what he meant. "O-oh… Awake, I suppose."

Ratchet offered a nod before turning, saying to himself, but loud enough for her to hear, "Let's see how long it takes for you to regret that decision." he took a few steps away from her, placing two fingers to his helmet and beginning to talk in Cybertronian.

Phantom couldn't help but chuckle loudly in her throat for a brief moment, which was followed once AGAIN by hard coughs, making her wince briefly as a small stab of pain shot up her side, making her moan. Her expression remained amused, however. The Autobots had all made their way into her heart over the course of time her and the others had been there, but Ratchet had to be one of the first who received a spot. She cared something great for the med bot, as she did for them all, of course.

Less than two minutes later, Ratchet walked back over and glanced at her briefly. "I would advise you prepare your ears for what is to come." he suggested, picking up a particularly large wrench from a nearby table and tossing it up briefly before catching it in his servo once more.

Raising a brow, Phantom asked softly, but suspiciously, "Why?"

"PHANTOM!"

The multiple round of happy new voices all cried her name at once, making the werewolf jump briefly. She groaned with a cringe as more pain shot up her side, and she placed a paw to her face, already almost regretting her decision.

Bumblebee rose both mechanical brows, letting out a loud, frantic whistle as he quickly ducked the wrench Ratchet threw at him. Sam, Leo, and Desheree all jumped as well the moment it bounced and clanked loudly to the floor.

"Keep it _DOWN_, you bumbling, lead-filled AFT heads! Don't blow out her ear drums with your noise." Ratchet barked, picking up another wrench from the table and pointing at them. "And no roughhousing either. I have plenty of wrenches for ALL of you, and a VERY steady servo, so don't try me. I may get you out of this med bay good and well after something happens, but I can just as quickly put you back _IN_ it. Understood?"

The group nodded their heads quickly, not doubting a word the older bot said.

With a soft 'Humph!' and a nod, Ratchet turned away to put the other wrench down, but continued to keep a close optic on the group over his shoulder as he also began to work on other things.

Desheree was the first to speak. "Hey, furball. Have a nice time with the Deceptimorons?" she asked with a smirk, sticking her hands into the deep pockets of her coat.

Phantom rolled her eyes, but offered a brief smirk in return. "Must you give a nickname to everything you don't like?"

"Naw, I don't do that. I gave YOU nicknames, didn't I?" her smirk widened a bit. "And I don't recall ever sayin' I disliked YOU."

With a brief laugh, the werewolf rose a brow and replied, "True."

With a soft whistle, Bumblebee tilted his head and began to tune his radio as he began to talk to Phantom in the only way he could at the moment. "_Don't worry 'bout a thing. 'cause every little thing is gonna be alright./I gotta feelin'/We won't stop givin' all we got._"

Phantom laughed softly at him, tilting her head with a sweet smile of endearment. "Thank you, Bumblebee."

The young Autobot nodded with a happy whistle and reached out a servo, stroking her neck with two fingers briefly.

"So, Phanny…uhh… How's it feel to be thrown off a bridge?" Leo asked, clueless as to anything else to say at the moment. "Ow! What?" he asked as Sam elbowed him in the ribs and Ratchet shot Leo a brief look from over his shoulder.

Again, Phantom couldn't help but laugh, deciding to answer him, smirking softly again. "Well, it's not exactly the safest and most fun thing in the world. And it was quite cold that day. So, I would say…rather unpleasant."

"Indeed it was." came a soft, almost sad sounding voice from behind.

The others all turned, with the exception of Phantom, who only had to look up, and saw Optimus standing in the doorway to the med bay. His servos were placed behind his back once again, gently, as he stood in that usual stance. His head was tilted slightly and his look was soft and calm, almost seemingly guilty in a way. His mechanical brows were furrowed very slightly.

"Hey, Optimus." Desheree greeted him somewhat cheerfully with a few small waves.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile briefly, offering his leader and old friend a nod, and Bumblebee doing the same shortly after. Optimus politely offered them all a soft nod, walking over and joining them.

"Hey, big guy." Sam offered as well with a brief wave. "For someone with big feet, you sure know how to make a quiet entrance." he smirked at the Prime briefly, who half-heartedly returned it. "How you feeling today?"

"Better, I must say." The great mech admitted humbly. "The good news could have only helped so much, though." he added, nodding once to Phantom and looking at her. "Are you all right?"

With a soft, unreadable expression, Phantom nodded briefly a few times, replying with a gentle, almost quiet voice. "I'm fine, yes. But, are you?"

Optimus offered her a small nod, his brows furrowing very briefly once more, almost sadly.

Blinking, Ratchet averted his optics from the two and narrowed his eyes at the others. "Alright, you bunch, you know the rules. Only a few visitors at a time, now go on. Out." he ordered softly, but sternly, making a shooing motion with his servo. "You can come back later."

"Aww, come on, Ratch." Des moaned briefly, her and Bee both slumping a little.

Ratchet rose a brow at them, slowly beginning to reach back for the wrench again. This action alone made Desheree, Sam, and Leo scramble for the door, Bee walking after them, but glancing back at Optimus briefly before the small group disappeared around the corner.

Ratchet looked down at his current patient and tilted his head. "Are you uncomfortable in any way, Phantom? Does your side hurt much?"

Phantom shifted on the bed a little, blinking briefly with a very small wince. "I'm a little sore, yes, but it's ok, Ratchet. I'm fine." she offered the medical officer a soft smile briefly. "Thank you for all you've done."

"It's what I'm here for, dear one. I'll give you a small painkiller in a while if you feel the same, but first I must see to something. Mudflap and Skids SHOULD have been here to help me out by now." the old bot began to grumble to himself as he made his way towards the exit, glancing back at the two as he added, "And if I find them fooling around with my files again, by Primus, I'll-" he stopped suddenly as he nearly tripped over one of the unoccupied beds in the med bay, stumbling briefly but not falling. Optimus and Phantom rose both brows briefly at him, simultaneously tilting their heads with slight odd looks. With a huff, Ratchet threw both servos in the air and began to mutter and curse irritably in Cybertronian as he left. "Frag it all…" was the only thing Phantom was able to decipher.

Emitting a few uncontrollable chuckles from her throat, Phantom shook her head with a soft, caring smirk as Ratchet left, resting her head on the bed's soft pillow afterward. Her golden eyes shifted back up and over to Optimus, who was already looking down at her calmly, looking her over it seemed. Kneeling down next to her bedside to see her better, he continued his small examination for a minute, blinking once and tilting his head to the right.

Phantom didn't want to be rude and interrupt him, but curiosity was beginning to get the best of her as she wondered what exactly it was he was doing. Not looking at him, she cleared her throat gently, almost instantly getting the Prime to turn his head and look at her face once more.

"I…never did properly thank you, Optimus." she looked at him with her eyes again, not turning her head. "For saving my life."

"You do not have to thank me, Phantom. I only did what was right, and what I had to." he postulated with the utmost modesty in a soft tone. "We lost you once, and I was not about to just stand there and have it happen again, let alone permanently."

The werewolf smirked a little, but only briefly, and in a kindly way. "You know I would usually argue against that. But it would merely start another kindly and pointless argument from which neither of us would back down." she tilted her head. "I fear we can both be stubborn with our modesty at the best of times."

The Prime couldn't help but emit a few soft, warm chuckles, reaching over with a servo and giving her neck a brief stroke. "I fear you are correct there, Phantom. That I cannot argue against. Well...not yet, at least." he added somewhat jokingly, returning the small, kindly smirk and raising a mechanical brow.

She offered a few chuckles of her own, habitually letting out a soft, canid-like whine as his fingers brushed against her fur. With a small, sheepish smile, she said through a soft laugh, "Please pardon that. It's something I can't control at times."

"I see nothing wrong with it." he assured her through a few light chuckles, blinking once. "It is…a subtle action of which I find endearing about you. And I think I can guarantee that others would vouch for me on such thoughts."

"I'm afraid i'm _going_ to believe you on that one." she admitted softly, furrowing her brows briefly. "No argument from me this time."

"Hm. I am impressed." he teased with another slight smirk.

"Very funny." Phantom replied as the mech began to laugh lightly.

Slowly easing his soft chortles to a stop, he glanced up and forward briefly, tilting his head to the side and blinking a couple times. As if he were thinking of or recollecting something. After a minute or two, he looked down at her again, his expression more inquisitive and curious. "Phantom...back at the river, before you became unconscious, you...mentioned that there was something you needed to tell me." he blinked. "What was it?"

Phantom rose both brows briefly, then began to furrow them a little bit, looking to the side and clearing her throat, saying softly, "I-I...cannot recall, i'm afraid."

Optimus tilted his head with a knowing expression, indicating that she wasn't fooling him, even if only slightly. "Phantom..." he said shrewdly in a soft, almost even hurt tone. One of which the werewolf picked up on.

She looked up at him with a somewhat sad, vulnerable look, tilting her head downward and lowering her ears a slight bit. Furrowing her brows, she looked away again, down at her pillow, and said softly. "I...cannot say." she closed her eyes, mentally beginning to throttle herself.

Optimus furrowed his brows a slight bit. "Why not? Do you not trust me?" he asked, his tone calm, but a bit more weary.

Lowering her ears more, she shook her head, not wanting him to think that. "No, Optimus, of course I trust you."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"I…I just cannot. It's…complicated."

"Well, perhaps I can help." he furrowed his brows again, but only briefly. "Phantom, please. If you're having a problem, I wish to help you with whatever it is."

"I…I know, Optimus, but…" she looked away again. "I…can't."

Furrowing his brows once more, and keeping them that way this time, he merely nodded a bit, not looking at her. Slowly, he stood up and turned, as if to leave.

Phantom rose both brows a bit, watching him with a rather sad and regretful look. She looked away, down at her pillow again, now adding stress to her expression. Placing a paw to her forehead and furrowing her brows, she began to think of what she could do, not wanting him to leave, but also feeling too afraid to reveal to him what she so desperately wanted.

His footsteps were growing farther and farther away, and each one seemed to echo slightly in Phantom's ears. Finally, she made her decision. "W-wait…" she spoke hesitantly but calmly, still looking down at her pillow. "Come…come back."

Despite her particularly quiet tone, Optimus was able to pick up her voice, and at this, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her, turning slightly to see her better. After a moment or two, he turned completely and began to make his way back over, once again kneeling by her bedside.

A nervous pang began to twist her now sickly stomach into a knot, and also gave her mind a numb, uncomfortable feeling. She shifted on the bed a bit, furrowing her brows a bit more. She still wasn't looking at him. "I-I…I'll tell you what it is, but…" she offered him an uneasy, almost shameful look. "Please…you mustn't think negatively of me for this. Though I fear I cannot apologize enough." she looked away again, now pushing herself on her front limbs to a sitting position with a cringe.

Optimus lifted a servo, as if to stop her. "Perhaps you shouldn't move so much." he offered, somewhat worriedly. "I don't want you to harm yourself."

"N-no. I'm fine. Really." she insisted softly, still looking down at her pillow. She became silent for a moment.

Tilting his head, Optimus asked once more, his voice soft and calm and his look still a bit hurt from before, "What is it you wish to tell me?"

Sighing softly and closing her eyes, Phantom spoke again, her voice taking a more weary tone. "Well…like I said before…you mustn't think wrongly of me. I…"

Optimus waited for an answer, his look not changing much, but seeming to become a bit more soft slightly. "Go on." he encouraged gently after a minute.

"Well," she continued, "For a while now…something has been…occurring to me, more and more as time went along." she opened her eyes a little, emitting another soft sigh, but through her nose this time. Closing her eyes again, she went on. "Optimus, I…fear that…" she stopped again, the knot in her stomach becoming tighter and tighter. She felt suffocated and lightheaded as her heartbeat began to ring in her ears a bit. At this, she pulled them back, desperate for relief. Still, on the outside, she managed her calm, weary expression.

Furrowing his brows again briefly, he reached over a servo and rested the back of his middle and index finger to her neck, hoping to provide some comfort. He ignored the small spark that jumped between them on contact. "Phantom…tell me what it is." he kindly demanded, almost pleadingly.

Letting out a soft, sad whine, she shifted away from his touch a bit, receiving another hurt look from the Autobot, though it was unseen. Trying to exclude the waver in her voice, she admitted softly, "I fear that…my feelings for you have…ventured beyond that of just friendship." she looked at him with her sad, golden eyes.

It took a moment for Optimus to process what it was she had just told him and what she had meant by it. Once he did, however, he slowly rose both brows, stunned and frozen to his spot. He was speechless at the moment. He didn't even know what to think. "Wh…what?" he asked in a light, completely staggered tone, almost not believing her at first, though he knew she wasn't lying.


	2. Author's Note

**_As a side note to those who _have _checked this out, Phantom probably isn't the what you might imagine as a "werewolf". She's not some gangly-legged humanoid canine with big breasts and all that, she is a seven foot tall, sleek wolf. Here is a (somewhat old, but best that I have) profile picture of her. The full body shot in the middle is more true to her form. h t t p:/fav. me/d3486db (no spaces) I just wanted to clarify that my werewolves aren't exactly what most are used to. The closest I can compare them to is *shudders* the 'Twilight' werewolves, which are more true to the way I believe werewolves should look, as much as I hate to admit it. And my werewolves are also different because there are two kinds; Halves and Pures. Halves have the ability to turn into a human, which means that one of their parents WAS human, or one parent was a Halve. Pures are just...all wolf, basically. They have no human side, but they aren't any more or less powerful than a Halve in its wolf form. And yes, Phantom is a Halve. She has a human side, but it's rarely used, and she made her change as a werewolf semi-permanent. She can still turn into her human form, but she requires assistance._**


End file.
